peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 September 1978
Show ; Name *[[John Peel Show]] ; Station *[[BBC Radio One]] ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-09-26 ; Comments *Peel plays the first two sides of the new Bowie double live album and promises the other two the following evening. *JP recommends the [http://www.discogs.com/viewimages?release=2505816 Hipgnosis cover] of the new Bring On The Night album by session guests Racing Cars. *[[Peter Powell]] joins Peel in the studio to give a report on that evening’s [http://www.funwhileitlasted.net/2012/12/30/september-26-1978-chelsea-vs-new-york-cosmos/ Chelsea-New York Cosmos friendly]. Peel is also concerned about the following night's [[Liverpool]] match (with good reason – they would be knocked out of the European Cup by Nottingham Forest). *JP claims to have danced to George Thorogood & The Destroyers. *News: Ally MacLeod leaves job as Scotland manager. Sessions *[[Racing Cars]] #5 Repeat. First broadcast [[11 September 1978]]. Recorded 1978-08-14. No known commercial release. Tracklisting (cuts in) *[[Peter Tosh]]: (You’re Got To Walk And) Don’t Look Back ([http://www.discogs.com/Peter-Tosh-You-Gotta-Walk-And-Dont-Look-Back/master/99973 single]) Rolling Stones *[[Buzzcocks]]: Ever Fallen In Love… ([http://www.discogs.com/Buzzcocks-Ever-Fallen-In-Love-With-Someone-You-Shouldntve/master/320449 single]) United Artists *[[Prams]]: Dreaming Baby (single) *[[Marquis De Sade]]: Air Tight Cell ([http://www.discogs.com/Marquis-De-Sade-Air-Tight-Cell/release/795923 single]) Terrapin *[[Racing Cars]]: Bring On The Night (session) *[[David Bowie]] (2xLP – [http://www.discogs.com/David-Bowie-Stage/master/30403 Stage]) CBS – side one #Hang On To Yourself #Ziggy Stardust #Five Years #Soul Love – ''tape flip during track'' #Star *[[Squares]]: No Fear ([http://www.45cat.com/record/sir4003 single]) Sire *[[Hugh Mundell]]: Let All Unite ([http://www.discogs.com/Hugh-Mundell-Lets-All-Unite/master/245732 single]) Greensleeves *[[Racing Cars]]: Taking On The World (session) :(Peter Powell arrives in studio to report on Chelsea-New York Cosmos game.) *[[Yachts]]: Look Back In Love (Not In Anger) ([http://www.45cat.com/record/ada23 single]) Radar *[[Captain Beefheart]]: Upon The My-O-My (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/Captain-Beefheart-And-The-Magic-Band-Unconditionally-Guaranteed/master/14860 Unconditionally Guaranteed]) Virgin *[[Radio Stars]]: Baffin Island (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/Radio-Stars-Holiday-Album/master/86379 Holiday Album]) Chiswick – ''tape flip during track'' *[[Skunks]]: Good From The Bad ([http://www.discogs.com/Skunks-Good-From-The-Bad/release/1460934 single]) Eel Pie *[[Weather Report]]: The Pursuit Of The Woman With The Feathered Hat (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/Weather-Report-Mr-Gone/master/21757 Mr Gone]) CBS :(JP: ''“George Thorogood & The Destroyers – I know a lot of people don’t like them, I’ve seen a lot of criticism of them in the music press and so forth. But I mean, initially the blues, even the ones the classic blues of the 1920s, were records made intended to be danced to. And you can certainly jump around quite nicely to George Thorogood & The Destroyers. If I can do it, you can, let’s face it, and I managed to do it.”'') *[[George Thorogood & The Destroyers]]: Baby, Please Set A Date (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/George-Thorogood-The-Destroyers-Move-It-On-Over/master/67558 Move It On Over]) Sonet *[[Wire]]: Another The Letter (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/Wire-Chairs-Missing/master/50617 Chairs Missing]) Harvest *[[Ras Michael & The Sons Of Negus]]: Numbered Days (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/Ras-Michael-The-Sons-Of-Negus-Movements/release/2556171 Movements]) Dynamic Sounds *[[Racing Cars]]: When I’m Walking Home (session) *[[UK Subs]]: CID ([http://www.discogs.com/UK-Subs-CID/master/86077 single]) City *[[David Bowie]] (2xLP – [http://www.discogs.com/David-Bowie-Stage/master/30403 Stage]) CBS – side two #Station To Station – tape flip during track #Fame #TVC 15 *[[John Cooper Clarke]]: Strange Bedfellows (LP – [http://www.discogs.com/John-Cooper-Clarke-Disguise-In-Love/master/106557 Disguise In Love]) CBS *[[Racing Cars]]: Second Best (session) :(JP: ''“Thanks to Peter Powell for coming into the studio to report for the Chelsea and New York match earlier this evening.Chelsea managed a 1-1 draw at home to the touring New York Cosmos, who featured Franz Beckenbauer (W. Germany) and Johan Cruyff, among others (although not Pele, who had already retired).[http://www.funwhileitlasted.net/2012/12/30/september-26-1978-chelsea-vs-new-york-cosmos/] So much nicer when one of the lads drops in – think he’s the first one who ever did actually. [[Paul Gambaccini|Gambaccini]] came in once, but he was lost. Tomorrow of course it's agonizing night – I hope [[Liverpool]] come out on top, I suspect they will.Liverpool were due to play Notts Forest at home in the second leg of their 2nd round European Cup tie. The 0-0 draw meant that Forest went through 2-0 on aggregate. [http://www.lfchistory.net/SeasonArchive/Game/1051] Good night.'') (news, etc) File ;Name *1978 09 26 #1 (Racing Cars) 2.mp3 *1978 09 26 #2 (Racing Cars).mp3 *1978 09 26 #3 (Racing Cars).mp3 *1978 09 26 #4 (Racing Cars).mp3 ;Length *26.35 *26.36 *30.05 *30.02 ;Other *File created from [[T033]] and [[T034]] of the [[400 Box]]. Many thanks to the original taper and CCM. *Please address any re-up requests to the [[Peel Mailing List]]. ;Available *[http://www.mediafire.com/?e2pe48tbs7z6kyu] *[http://www.mediafire.com/?nzk9zs30doc9b6x] *[http://www.mediafire.com/?t7nkqlgj66p0ywp] *[http://www.mediafire.com/?l8z5kac88tle5i1] [[Category:1978]] [[Category:Peel shows]] [[Category:Available online]] [[Category: 400 Box]] [[Category:Not Shared]] References